Red
by Tayani
Summary: Izaya has always been a pain in the ass. So it's only natural Shizuo will try giving him one as well, right? /written for the safeword-aftercare challenge for itsnotloveits
Izaya run into his apartment and slammed the door shut after himself. He was breathing heavily; he could hear his heartbeat in his ears, loud, thundering, almost making him dizzy. His lungs burnt from the strain, and his limbs felt heavy and light at the same time.

It's been a long, long time since he had to run like this; and, as the adrenaline from the chase started to wear off, Izaya realised his body wasn't as used to the strain as it was supposed to be.

Well, at least he was safe now.

Or…

The door shivered under a strong hit, and the informant realised - too late - he didn't lock them. They opened, revealing a panting, blond beast, looking at him with terrifying glint in his… no… _its_ eyes. The raven's own widened, and he stumbled back, only to grunt when he has been raised by the front of his shirt like a doll and pressed to the wall, hard enough for his bones to protest.

"Caught you, _flea_." growled the beast, and Izaya started to squirm madly in his grasp, scratching at the hand that held him, trying to kick the other. He must have managed to; he could feel his foot colliding with something more or less soft, and the blond's curse, and suddenly, Shizuo was pressing him, hard, face first into the wall, twisting his arm behind his back so hard it was really on the verge of breaking.

"Fucking flea. What do you think you're doing? I'll kill you." came a growl, and Izaya tried to struggle some more. Damn, damn, damn. It was bad, it really was bad. At this rate, he could _really_ get killed.

As if able to read his thoughts, Shizuo cackled quietly behind him and pressed his head painfully into the wall.

"What is it, I-za-ya-kun~? _Scared_?" he growled as Izaya whined quietly, the pressure on his head alone making him dizzy. "You're always such a pain in the ass… I will really be happy once you're finally dead. You've been always, always making my life miserable… how about we have a little revenge?"

Izaya's eyes widened, and he squirmed even harder in the blond's grasp, only to groan again when that earned him a tightening of the blond's grip. He could feel bruises forming on his forearm already, and the beast, panting, as he ripped Izaya's pants off. The raven yelped, realising what he was doing.

No… this was bad… this was really bad…

"Keep still, flea. You're such a fucking louse you're probably gonna enjoy it anyway." came a growl, and Izaya immediately tried to move, but he couldn't; his legs were forcibly spread, and the raven felt tears form in his eyes.

"No…!" he managed to whimper, only to be answered with a chuckle.

" _No_? And who said you had any say in this?" Izaya yelped again when he felt Shizuo's length brush against his buttcheeks. No, no, no, no… this couldn't be happening

"How does it feel, Izaya-kun? You're about to be fucked raw by me whom you hate so much… you must be over the moon, huh? You always spit this shit how you love humans… well about time you got some _love_ back, hm?" Shizuo grinned and snapped his hips forward, making Izaya yell out in pain.

The raven shuddered, and sobbed, tears trickling down his cheeks. No… he didn't like it! He was scared… And then, Shizuo started to move, and…

"Red! Red!" Izaya yelled, and immediately, the blond pulled out, and the hold on his arm and head disappeared. Izaya felt weak, and he stumbled back, only to be caught in gentle arms and picked up, a worried face of his lover hovering over him.

"Izaya…? Sorry… You said not to bother with preparation, so I… did it hurt? Are you okay?" Shizuo murmured in an almost scared voice, gently rubbing Izaya's back as he did. The raven trembled in his arms and hugged him tightly, hiding his face in his chest. The blond sighed, and started walking upstairs, towards their bedroom.

"Really… You know, I was really fine with our love life being as it were. You were scared from the beginning, weren't you? Silly, you should have used the safeword earlier."

"...but Shizu-chan was so sexy when he was so dominant…" Izaya sniffled, moving lightly in Shizuo's arms to be more comfortable. It was his idea - to reenact a rape fantasy, in the setting from before the two of them fell in love and got together. For reasons Shizuo couldn't comprehend, Izaya seemed to think their love life was boring; even though they still went at each other like animals every chance they got. But the raven looked as if he really wanted to try it, so Shizuo agreed - taking all necessary precautions beforehand, of course. With establishing safe word as the first and most important one.

"I can be dominant all you want, love. Without hurting you." Shizuo murmured, and laid Izaya gently on the bed, climbing on it himself and pulling the raven into a soft hug; letting his hands wander over his lover's soft skin, rubbing his tense muscles for them to relax, caressing all the sensitive spots he knew about. He brought Izaya's hand to his lips, and kissed the already-forming bruises.

Izaya finally smiled, and even giggled at the little kisses, and Shizuo smiled back, kissing his tears away.

"...was I really so terrible?"

"No…" the raven shook his head. "It wasn't that… it's just… I didn't think… you know, sometimes I still wake up and get scared it will all turn out to be a dream. And… when I saw you like, like that… acting like you were, I…" the raven trembled, but immediately relaxed when Shizuo kissed him again.

"I know." the blond whispered. "I have nightmares like these, too. I'm sorry, Izaya."

"Silly Shizu-chan. It was my idea. And you stopped, so that's alright."

"I'm not sorry for that. I'm sorry for these seven miserable years we lost because I couldn't control my damn temper."

"...ah." Izaya sighed and hugged Shizuo closer to himself. "...it's okay, Shizu-chan. It's not like I helped."

They stayed like this, tangled into each other, slowly calming down and relaxing again, peppering little kisses and brushing soft touches over each other's bodies. And then, just as Shizuo was about to doze off, Izaya poked his nose with his old, devilish grin intact.

"Shizu-chan? Let's try bondage next."


End file.
